The purpose of this project is the development and clinical implementation of a generalized system for external beam treatment planning. It will enable the optimum utilization of existing treatment facilities. The system is based on a generalized 3-D dose field model which covers photon and electron as well as neutron beams. The computer program and most of its clinical implementation has been completed for the photon and electron fields available from the local 6 MV and 12 MV linear accelerators. The current capabilities include interactive simulation of most irradiation techniques, including the effect of most beam modifying devices. The transverse contours are overlaid on corresponding CT scans.